


Mirage Mirror

by Jeanniebird



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Classic roleswap AU, Gen, Master Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanniebird/pseuds/Jeanniebird
Summary: The Master isn't held back by sentimentality and decides to take care of the problem permanently. It's for the Doctor's own good...
Relationships: Seventh Doctor & Ace McShane, The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Mirage Mirror

The Doctor and Ace ran down the corridor of the castle. “And you are sure your father is held somewhere in this wing?” the Doctor asked as he turned another corner, the dress handkerchief nearly escaping the breast pocket of his ever present blue waistcoat.

“Yes, I’m sure, once we find him the Master has nothing he can hold over me and we can make a run for it,” Ace answered. Although the Doctor was in good shape, she was a good runner and was able to keep up his pace.

“This must be it!” Ace yelled as she pointed at the door at the end of the corridor, probably leading into a chamber in one of the castle’s towers. She pulled ahead and with some difficulties moved the heavy bolt barring the door to pull it open.

The Doctor moved in a position in front of her to shield Ace with his body and stepped into the room. To his confusion it was empty. The only object in the room was a head high full body mirror. It had a golden frame and looked distinctly out of place in the barren room. Curiosity got the better of him and he stepped closer to the mirror. The frame was engraved with small intersecting circles, he immediately recognized it as Modern Circular, confirming his suspicion that the object wasn’t native to this time or place. “Ace, I think…” he trailed of as he suddenly heard a very distinctive sound:

_ Click. Click. Click. _ The metal plated tip of a cane against the stone floor of a medieval castle. The Doctor turned around just as the door closed. The Master was standing in front of it, dressed as he always was, with a trimly-tailored grey waistcoat and a red necktie, complimenting his tailcoat. Not a hair was out of place. He was leaning on his ever present cane with the red handle formed like a question mark, the pointed metal tip burying itself in the joints of the castle floor. His yellow cat eyes glowed in the dim light of the room.

“Ah, Doctor, I’m glad you could join us again”, he made a gesture to include Ace, who was still standing by the door. He slowly strode forwards. This regeneration wasn’t made for haste, only purpose.

“What did you do to her? Where is her father?”, the Doctor demanded, his gaze darting between Ace and the Master. Still trying to save people.

The Master grind, fangs on full display. “Oh Doctor, you haven’t been listening to my protégée.” 

Ace, apparently not one for letting others speak for her, added, “The toe rag which is my biological father ran out on my mum, I never met him. The Professor is my father.” The Master’s smile was in equal parts condescending and affectionate as he nodded.

“No,” the Doctor urged, “Don’t listen to him. He is only trying to manipulate you,” he made a step towards Ace.

“Ah, ah, ah,” the Master interposed his cane between Ace and the Doctor. “none of that”. Suddenly an energy barrier sprang into existence, trapping the Doctor in front of the mirror at the center of the room. “Don’t bother breaking through that. It’s specifically tuned to your biodata.”

“You aren’t going to come between me and the Professor, goat face,” Ace spat at the Doctor.

“I was never going to…”

“ _ What _ did I say, Doctorrrrr? You LISTEN to me!” The Master pointed his cane at the Doctor’s chest.

“We’ve been at each other’s throats for a long time. And I’ve enjoyed that, I truly did. But this new regeneration has put a lot of things into perspective. My constant squabbling with you has been amusing, but in the end pointless. You want to run away and see the universe and you won’t give up your bothersome principles for me. There is no point in continuing this farce any longer. And I think I have found the perfect solution.” The Master reached through the barrier and ran a hand down the Doctor’s cheek. He batted the Master’s hand away and slammed his hand against the force field, which was rock solid for him.

“What do you plan to do? Try to destroy the universe again?”, the Doctor scoffed “you just said you were over that”.

“But I am. Have you rrreally not figured it out yet?”, the Doctor pressed a small button hidden in the handle of his cane and the mirror the Doctor was trapped in front of started to hum, the glass becoming milky. Horror started to dawn on the Doctor’s face.

“View it as a gift. You are trapped in that Trakenite body of yours and with the suspension you won’t have to take over another.”

”I never wanted to take one in the first place, you tricked me!”

“It was for your own good, as is this. You’ll be safe in there from your own morals and self-destructive streak. Ace, would you like the honors? I know you enjoy physical altercations.” A smile appeared on Ace’s face, it wasn’t a pleasant one. Before the Doctor even had time to open his mouth and protest or convince Ace otherwise, she stepped forward and kicked him right in the chest towards the mirror. The Doctor let out a scream as he stumbled backwards and fell through the mirror surface.

He caught his balance again and slammed his shoulder against the glass but it was too late. The barrier had closed and his shoulder collided soundlessly with the inside of the mirror.

The Master stepped closer to the glass and ran a gloved hand along the Circular Gallifreyan on the frame.

“Now you get to see the universe. Enjoy it thrrrough everrry mirrrror. And you get to see me rrrule it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [space-boy-art](https://space-boy-art.tumblr.com)'s art for the [classic who roleswap AU](https://space-boy-art.tumblr.com/tagged/classic+roleswap!au/). They did wonderful designs for [McCoy!Master](https://space-boy-art.tumblr.com/post/622838514895273984/new-design-means-new-doodlesconcept-sketches) and [Ainley!Doctor](https://space-boy-art.tumblr.com/post/620914826890346496/hello-im-back-with-some-classic-who-roleswapau).  
> Many thanks to [Wren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywren/pseuds/Wren%20Truesong) for the corrections and encouragement.


End file.
